Secret of Love
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Han pasado cinco años cuando Ann va a la universidad y ¡sorpresa! se encuentra con Kirihara, la persona a quien ella creía el ser más despreciable de la tierra. Lo que no lograba entender era en que momento se había enamorado de él. Pésimo summary u.u


He aquí mi KiriAnn, la verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja y pensé que el tema podría pegar con ellos, así que se me ocurrió escribir este fic. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que simplemente los dejo con la historia.  
DISCLAIMER: Ni Prince of Tennis ni la canción utilizada en este fanfic son de mi propiedad, sino que cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores, de otra forma Ann realmente estaría con Kirihara y habría parejas yaoi como MomoxRyoma o KippeixAkira ^^

* * *

**Secret of Love**

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde las nacionales. Ann había terminado la escuela y estaba transitando su primer año de universidad, definitivamente ya no era una niña. Había dejado de jugar al tennis y ahora tenía otras prioridades, como el hecho de convertirse en una médica. No había rastros de la pequeña niña que había sido una vez, había sido la chica más popular de la Fudoumine, y no solo ello, parecía que la popularidad la seguía a donde quiera que fuese. Trabajaba como modelo de ropa deportiva para una revista, y no era para menos, con 18 años de edad, la chica medía 1.68, su largo cabello llegaba a media espalda, sus rasgos se habían afinado y su cuerpo se había desarrollado. Lo único que conservaba de aquella niñez era la mirada, tierna y dulce, como cuando tenía 13 años.

Hace tiempo ya que no sabía nada de su hermano o los chicos, lo último que había sabido de ellos era que Kamio y su hermano Kippei habían formalizado su relación. Por otro lado, Ibu no había cambiado en absoluto, y los demás seguían esforzándose para convertirse en los mejores tensitas. Aún recordaba la despedida sorpresa que le habían hecho los chicos días antes de mudarse a los dormitorios de la universidad, "_no pierdas tu ritmo_" le había dicho su mejor amigo. Aún así, Ann se sentía cambiada, reformada, era una persona completamente distinta. Había veces en las que se sentía sola, pero no tenía más que volver atrás en el tiempo y recordar aquellos placibles días de su niñez, y hablando de ello, fue un día como aquellos en los que había dejado volar su imaginación y había terminado recordándolo…

Sabía que Kirihara Akaya había cambiado radicalmente, como si de un día para el otro hubiera dejado de ser unitario para volverse federal. Ese cambio le había agradado a la chica. En un principio le había resultado imposible aceptar aquel cambio, se había portado de una manera horrible con el muchacho, negándole toda oportunidad. Rió al darse cuenta que se había comportado como una niña en aquel entonces.

**Alone in the darkness  
Alone with my tears  
I've lost my illusions  
I'm lost in my fears  
Alone in the darkness  
Alone in the night  
I'm waiting for you and I'm waiting for life.**

Se preguntó que habría pensado Akaya de ella en aquel entonces. De seguro pensó que era una caprichosa, todos habían aceptado su cambio y ella no, se había quedado en el pasado. Odiaba esa cara de sí misma, sabía que uno de sus peores defectos era que no sabía perdonar a los demás. Había pasado mucho tiempo conteniendo rabia y buscando razones por las cuales odiar a Kirihara, pero no había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que el muchacho había cambiado y que incluso había reformado sus técnicas para no herir a los demás. Pero no, ella tan cabeza dura como era, se negaba a aceptar que el chico era ahora una buena persona, después de todo había herido a su hermano, a los suyos.

¿Pero qué rayos hacía pensando en Kirihara? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como encontrar su nueva aula, además, él ya no era más que un simple recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de su pasado. Un recuerdo tan hermoso… tan… un momento, ¿había pensado hermoso? ¿Acaso había caído tan bajo como para asociar a las palabras "Kirihara" y "hermoso" en una misma oración? Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era guapo, con su cabello morocho desordenado, dándole un toque de rebeldía, pero no, lo suyo no tenía nada que ver con la rebeldía, no podía estar enamorada de un chico que no veía hace años y que probablemente ni siquiera recordara su nombre. Por favor, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ella era una mujer joven, independiente y hermosa que podía tener al chico que quisiera a sus pies, sería una tonta pensar en alguien como Akaya.

**But when the night is gone  
Might you still go on  
And the darkness comes again  
And the bright blue sky turns to grey  
And I wonder why ****I can't forget.**

Y allí estaba, sola, en un mundo Nuevo y desconocido para ella: la Universidad. Miles de adolescentes iban de un lado para otro apresurados, llenos de preocupaciones. De pronto Ann se sintió sumamente insignificante por su estúpido problema amoroso. Comenzó a caminar en el mismo sentido que la multitud. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien chocó contra ella, botándola al suelo.

-¡Perdón!-se disculpó una voz masculina.

Ann se paralizó en su lugar al escuchar aquella voz y dejó que el muchacho la levantara con cuidado, limpiándola un poco. La chica reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, lo que nunca se esperó fue encontrarse allí a aquella persona.

-Kirihara…-murmuró Tachibana mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ann?-se sorprendió el otro.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-preguntó aún más sorprendida Ann, para luego darse cuenta de lo tonto que se había oído ese comentario.

-Pues sí… es lo normal ¿no?-rió Akaya-tiempo sin verte, luces bien…

-Gracias-sonrió, al parecer el chico estaba intentando empezar de nuevo-tú también te ves bien…

-Sí, he estado entrenando muy duro, aún no he podido vencer a Sanada o Yukimura, pero ya llegará el día en que lo haga-explicó ilusionado.

-Ánimo, seguro que podrás-lo animó la chica.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí-sonrió para luego aclarar-una muy agradable.

-Vaya Akaya-kun, ¿acaso has pasado mucho tiempo con Atobe o tienes algún libro de piropos escondido?-se burló Ann.

-Oye…-replicó Kirihara.

-Era broma, era broma-rió la castaña antes de que Akaya pudiera quejarse.

-Se te ve más animada, llena de vida…-dijo el morocho sonriendo para sonrojarse abruptamente tras notar lo cursi de su comentario.

-Jajaja y tú estás más sensible-rió Tachibana, divertida ante el nerviosismo del joven. No recordaba la última vez que una risa sincera había escapado de sus labios.

**It's the secret of love  
It's a secret of dreams  
I feel lost in my fears  
Love is not what it seems  
It's a secret that I  
Need you here by my side never can't get enough  
It's a secret a secret a secret of love**

-He estado sola mucho tiempo…-murmuró Ann repentinamente, sorprendiendo a su acompañante- tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… perdóname…

**It's a secret of love.****..**

Kirihara se paralizó tras escuchar esas palabras. ¿Podía ser posible acaso que la hermanita menor de Tachibana, aquella chica con la que había soñado por años, se le estuviera declarando? Sabía que él le había hecho algo terrible a Ann y por ello no podía recriminarle el haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo, pero es que aquello era tan repentino. De un día para el otro Akaya había cambiado por completo su concepto sobre la chica, él creía que ella aún lo odiaba, ¿en que momento se había enamorado ella de él?

Ann se encontraba tan confundida como el chico. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y el negarlo solo haría estragos su corazón. Ahora existía una duda en la cabeza de la chica ¿qué sentiría Kirihara por ella? Estaba en todo su derecho a odiarla, probablemente era no correspondida.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir pensando, Akaya tomo la mano de la muchacha y la arrastró por todo el campus. Corrieron como hace mucho que no lo hacían, alejándose de los problemas, las responsabilidades, como si hubieran vuelto en el tiempo a ser los niños de hace cinco años. Todo lo demás dejó de importarles, solo corrieron y corrieron hasta haber encontrado un lugar a solas para ellos dos, allí simplemente se abrazaron con fuerza y se fundieron en un dulce y pasional beso, no necesitaron más que ello para expresar todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, y como bien dice el dicho "una acción vale más que mil palabras".

-Te amo Ann, lo eres todo para mí, quede destrozado cuando te marchaste, pensé que no querrías nada conmigo, que no te volvería a ver-sollozó el morocho abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo de que todo fuera un buen sueño.

-Para serte sincera, yo también estoy muy sorprendida-dijo Ann acariciando el cabello del muchacho-pero no por ello dejo de estar feliz.

-Tengo miedo…-murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz.

-¿A que temes Akaya?

-A que me dejes… a que en cualquier momento suene el despertador y no sea más que otro bello sueño-suspiró con tristeza aferrándose aún más a ella.

**Alone in the darkness  
I'm waiting for you  
I cry for the day when my dreams will come true  
Alone in the darkness  
Alone I fall asleep  
It's hard to forget when my love is so deep.**

-No Akaya, puedo jurarte que esto es real-dijo Ann con una ternura infinita.

-Te amo…-susurró el chico besándola nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti-sonrió la chica entrelazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

Se llenaron de besos, de caricias, de amor. Aquella tarde se profesaron todo el amor que habían mantenido encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Rieron y se divirtieron en grande, eran muy graciosas las cursilerías que uno podía llegar a decir cuando esta enamorado. Disfrutaron de ellos al fin y al cabo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y finalmente ambos terminaron sus carreras. Ann se recibió de psiquiatra mientras que Akaya se recibió de cirujano. Eran muy felices juntos. Decidieron regresar nuevamente a sus hogares, después de todo ya no contaban con los dormitorios en la universidad y no tenían nada pendiente allí. Aquel día los ex miembros de la Fudoumine fueron a buscar a la castaña a la estación de ómnibus, realmente se sorprendieron al ver a sus viejos rivales de la Rikkai Dai allí, y ellos lucían tan sorprendidos como ellos, claro que la mayor sorpresa no fue aquella, sino que cuando finalmente llegó el transporte de los chicos, los vieron bajar juntos, Kirihara abrazando a Ann por los hombros, sonriéndose mutuamente. Al ver a su hermano, la chica corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que Kirihara se reunía con sus amigos.

-Hola hermanita-sonrió Kippei abrazándola contra sí.

-¿Cómo haz estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez-sonrió la muchacha.

-Es verdad…-asintió su hermano-a decir verdad no puedo quejarme, y por lo que veo, tú tampoco… así que médica y además muy bien acompañada.

-Etto…-murmuró Ann sonrojándose y bajando la mirada apenada-nos reencontramos en la universidad y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, a decir verdad soy muy feliz con él.

-Me alegro por ti hermanita-rió Tachibana, despeinándola.

-Gracias…-sonrió la chica, sumamente feliz.

-Ann…-dijo una suave voz a su espalda, la chica volteó y abrazó a su novio sonriendo feliz- ¿te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche? Puedo pasar por ti y…

-Claro-sonrió Ann sin dejarlo terminar.

-Bien, paso por ti a las 9:00 ¿te parece?-inquirió Kirihara.

-Te estaré esperando corazón-respondió la chica.

-Hasta entonces-se despidió Akaya besando a la joven y haciendo una leve inclinación ante el resto de los chicos.

-Vaya, así que eres toda una consentida-rió Kamio.

-Pues claro, ya suficiente que los consentí a ustedes cuando era niña-bufó la chica entre risas.

-Tienes razón-sonrió su amigo, abrazándola.

-Aún no entiendo como fue que sucedió este cambio gravitacional en Kirihara, se suponía que el era una persona malvada pero aún así se arrepintió de sus errores y pudo cambiar su forma de ser convirtiéndose así en una persona totalmente distinta, cosa que afectó notoriamente su estilo de tennis y además, para colmo, terminó saliendo con la hermanita menor de Tachibana quien lo odiaba y…-la monotonía de Ibu se dejó escuchar como fondo mientras Ann charlaba con Kamio y su hermano.

**But when the night is gone  
Might you still go on  
****And the darkness comes again  
And the bright blue sky turns to grey and  
I wonder why i can't forget**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Ann notaba que Kirihara le ocultaba algo, llevaban ya tanto tiempo juntos como pareja que ya le era sumamente fácil decir cuando le pasaba algo al chico. La chica estaba preocupada por él, era la primera vez en todo su noviazgo que el joven le escondía algo. Miles de preguntas y dudas se formaban en su mente ¿Acaso quería que terminaran su relación después de tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? ¿La habría cambiado por otra? Necesitaba respuestas, estaba segura de que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico, pero esta vez no actuaba con aquella claridad con la que siempre lo hacía, y es que definitivamente Kirihara Akaya no sabía mentirle a su novia, ésta lo descubría en al momento.

Era viernes por la noche cuando Kirihara la llevó a comer a su restaurante favorito, estaban tan acostumbrados a ir a comer allí que pidieron lo mismo que siempre tan solo por costumbre. Una vez que el mesero se hubo ido a pedir sus órdenes, el chico silenció, era un silencio tan profundo y penetrante que Ann sintió como estallaría en llanto si él no decía nada.

-Akaya ya dime de una buena vez de que va todo esto, llevas semanas comportándote de una forma extraña y me estas volviendo loca.

-Está bien…-suspiró el chico, rendido al fin.

-Gracias-dijo la chica aliviada.

-Ann Tachibana…-comenzó Kirihara deteniéndose un momento para respirar profundo y sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Caminó a su lado y se puso de rodillas románticamente-¿te gustaría compartir una vida larga y próspera a mi lado?

-Akaya…-fue lo único que pudo articular la muchacha realmente sorprendida. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.

**It's the secret of love  
It's a secret of dreams  
I feel lost in my fears  
love is not what it seems  
It's a secret that ****I  
Need you here by my side never can't get enough  
It's a secret a secret a secret of love**

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Kirihara besándolo una y otra vez, ella jamás se había imaginado la posibilidad de que ellos dos se casaran y, sin embargo, allí estaba Akaya, proponiéndoselo de rodillas, con una mirada suplicante.

-Sí Akaya, sí quiero casarme contigo, sí quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días, te amo como a nadie y lo eres todo para mí-dijo finalmente Ann hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Te amo…-dijo Kirihara abrazándola más fuerte que nunca, finalmente lo había dicho y ella había aceptado. Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, a sabiendas de que ella era la mujer más feliz.

Kippei se encontraba viendo la final del Wimbledon acompañado por su querido Akira. Era increíble ver a Tezuka Kunimitsu jugando allí mismo contra ¿quién más sino Ryoma Echizen? El partido estaba sumamente interesante, el morocho estaba a punto de realizar un Twist Serve cuando el timbre los sacó de sus pensamientos ¿ya era hora? Miró el reloj y, efectivamente, eran la 1:00 PM. Miró hacia atrás, el departamento estaba impecable y la mesa ya estaba lista para seis personas. Se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo y al abrir pequeños se precipitaron sobre él, tirándolo al suelo entre risas. Kamio se acercó también y contempló la escena sonriendo, mientras que Ann y Kirihara reían al ver a sus niños: el mayor, Kouji, tenía ya 5 años, su cabello llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros y lo llevaba en una coleta, era un niño algo serio, pero cariñoso, y siempre andaba cuidando a su hermanita menor, Arimi, quien era un año menor. Su cabello era rebelde, ondulado como el de su padre, pero del color del de su madre. Eran ese tipo de niños a los que uno veía y al instante los asociaba con sus padres.

-¡Pero que grandes que están mis sobrinitos!-sonrió Kippei abrazándolos a ambos.

-Tío~~~-canturreó alegremente la niña.

-Tanto tiempo tío Kippei-sonrió Kouji.

-Espero que hayas preparado algo delicioso de comer porque me muero de hambre-sonrió Ann, guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes, esta todo en orden-rió Akira.

-Bien, Kouji, Arimi, a lavarse bien las manos-sonrió Kirihara, paternalmente.

-¡Sí!-corearon los niños para luego desaparecer en el interior del apartamento.

-Están bellísimos-sonrió Tachibana abrazando a su hermanita-igual que tú.

-Ya hermano, que no me gusta el incesto-rió Ann, causando las risas de Kippei, Kamio y Akaya.

-¡Tenemos hambre!-gritaron los pequeños desde el comedor.

-Enseguida vamos-respondió Kamio yendo en esa dirección, seguido de la castaña.

-Me alegra…-murmuró el mayor de los Tachibana observando la sonrisa de su hermana y luego a Akaya-la haces muy feliz… en verdad me alegro por ustedes.

-Ann es todo para mí y daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella sea feliz-sonrió Kirihara.

-Confío en ti-dijo Kippei sonriendo.

-Lo sé-respondió su cuñado, aún sonriendo, para luego ir a comer mientras los niños gritaban por ellos.

**It's a secret of love…**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Eso es tooodo amigos~~ jajaja. La verdad siento que el fic me quedó un poco abrupto con tantos saltos de tiempo, pero la idea de ternura que quería palpar en la historia quedó bien, así que estoy conforme con la historia.  
La canción que usé para el fanfic es **Secret of Love (Cascada)**, siento que refleja bien los sentimientos de Ann y Akaya de acuerdo a la historia que quería crear, por ello la elegí.  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen reviews. Me gustaría que leyeran mis otras historias y dejaran críticas constructivas para poder mejorar de a poco. No tengo mucho más que decir así que hasta la próxima! Gracias por haber leído mi fic ^^  
Bye-Bye

Helena Cullen de Hale,,


End file.
